


You Look Good in Red, Angel

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Castiel play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good in Red, Angel

Benny's fingers glided over the smooth skin of Castiel's chest.

 _Familiar._ He traced the definition of Jimmy Novak's muscles, searching for a place to sink his fangs into. It had become a game, building the anticipation, fingers fluttering over sensitive skin until the angel couldn't take anymore.Benny glanced up, making sure Castiel hadn't removed the blindfold. Happy that it was still in place, he moved his lips to hover over his tattoo on his lower abdomen for a moment slowly moving closer, closer...His breath warmed the angel's skin. _ **Yes.**_ Castiel thought. _Sorry, angel._ _Not there._ Benny's lips were on his lover's neck, gently pressing against the sensitive skin there. _Nope._ In an instant, Benny's fangs sank deep into Castiel's inner thigh.The angel shook, overcome by the waves of pleasure and the sheer electricity that was running though him as Benny sucked and lapped at the most sensitive part of his thigh. Benny paused only for a moment to breathe, the angel's rich blood dripping from his chin.Cas, usually so clean and neat, loved it when Benny made a mess of him.Benny's mouth was back covering the wound his fangs had created, gripping his thigh tightly.The angel was helpless under the vampire's spell.

  


Curses, cloaked in Enochian, escaped as breathless whispers in between moans that would be ear shattering to a mere human.

Benny moved his arm to hold down the angel's bucking hips as he continued to drink heaven's greatest elixir.Castiel's hand moved to clutch at Benny's short hair, unable to do anything but silently demand a kiss.Benny moved slowly up his angel's body, dripping a trail of red, a stark contrast against the pale flesh of the vessel that housed the legend that was Castiel.The angel moved a hand to the cheek of his vampire, thumb dipping into the blood that covered his face before pulling him roughly against his lips, lost in the slick feeling of the warm red liquid that kept his vessel alive.Benny pulled back to look at his angel and grinned, teeth stained red, matching his lover's mouth now. _You look good in red, angel._  



End file.
